


King of the Clouds

by Cornuts360



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I don't know what I wrote, Recreational Drug Use, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24246739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornuts360/pseuds/Cornuts360
Summary: In which the Doctor gets high
Relationships: Twelfth Doctor & Clara Oswin Oswald, Twelfth Doctor/Clara Oswin Oswald
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	King of the Clouds

**Author's Note:**

> It's literally nothing but nonsense forgive me

"Doctor?" Clara stepped into the TARDIS finding him on his chair at the mezzanine. She begins going up the stairs until she smells something odd. "God, Doctor. What is that smell?" 

He didn't stir, he lazily sat still on his chair looking out into the distance, face relaxed. Clara's eyes drifted to his hands. Both were draped on the arm of the chair, however, she took notice that one of his hands occupied that looked suspiciously like a joint.

"Doctor... Are you holding a joint?" 

He moved his head slightly to take a look at what he was holding with his right hand. Lifting said hand from the armrest, he examined it with red eyes, "seems so." 

Even his voice was more laid back than usual. He looked like a space hobo.

The inebriated TimeLord looked up at Clara and offered her a hit, "wanna try?"

"Doctor!!" she said flustered. He looked at her confused for a bit before making up his own realization, "Ohhh I get it. There's more, over there somewhere." he pointed at a random direction. 

Clara frowned raising an eyebrow unamused, "that's not what I'm talking about. Care to explain... This???" she gestured to the high TimeLord right in front of her.

"I just thought I'd like to try it. I found some laying in the TARDIS and I lit one up."

"Lies, if you found some lying around in the TARDIS then you've done it before. When...?" 

"Clara, I’m 2000 years old. I dabble and it turns out, I’ve done this before.”  
“Does that mean you make your own joints? Substance and all?”  
“Yes, I don’t want to risk my lungs from dying so I made my own.” He takes a hit of his joint, reeling his head back against the chair, and blew out the smoke. The smoke that came out of his mouth was strangely smooth and mesmerizing.

He stretched out the hand that was holding the joint to Clara, “one hit. It’s really strong on humans, but not for TimeLords. One hit is enough for a human being.”

“Did you just ask me to take a hit?”

“If that isn’t obvious.”

Eyeing the joint that was being held between his index finger and thumb, he held it out for her to take it. Her hand hesitantly taking the joint brought it to her lips and inhaled. Taking out a puff of smoke and gave it back to the TimeLord.

It isn't that bad. One hit didn't hurt anyone.

_ Some only live to die, _

_I'm alive to fly higher _

_ Than angels in outfields inside of my mind _

_ I'm ascendin' these ladders,  _

_ I'm climbin', _

_say goodbye _

_ This old world, this old world _

"Do you see that?" Clara asked.

"See what?"

"The smoke coming out of your mouth. It's colourful, it's nice."

"Is it?" He eyes the smoke that just came out of his mouth in fascination.

"It looks like it came out of an album cover."

"Are we in an album cover?"

"What song would you be if we are?"

_ And when I fall to rise with stardust in my eyes _

_ In the backbone of night, I'm combustible _

_ Dust in the fire when I can't sleep, _

_awake, I'm too tired _

_ This whole world, this whole world _

They looked at each other for a moment before the Doctor took Clara's hand and led them to the doors of the TARDIS. He opened the doors to reveal nothing but space. She sat down at the ledge and the Doctor followed.

After some silence, Clara spoke, "do you remember your days back when you were in the academy?"

"No... I wasn't really paying attention back then. What about you back in uni?"

She shrugged, "not that much."

They sat there watching the stars, occasionally having the Doctor take a puff.

"Do you ever think about life without the people you love?" he mumbled looking down past his feet, nothing but space. He wondered what would happen if he just, fell.

"Sometimes... it sucks."

He nodded back beginning to slip out of the ledge, "yeah, it does."

"I could hold the universe in my hands while falling." Clara tilted her head to the side, her hands on the ledge of the TARDIS and her legs dangling out, "really? How?"

"Like this." He took hold of one of her hands and slipped out of the TARDIS feeling his insides drop a bit before returning back to normal, floating. She let out a surprised yelp as he held her close. An arm wrapped around her waist and a hand holding the back of her head. He'd, later on, decide it wasn't a hug when he sobered up. "You're a great friend, Clara."

"You're really sentimental for a high and mighty TimeLord. Haha, get it?" She laughed at her own joke

He laughed at it. Of course, he did, he liked puns. Even when they were really stupid.

_I don't feel anything_

_Or anyone_

_Below the sun_

_I don't_

_Feel anything_

_At all_

The Doctor let go of Clara, the TARDIS forcefield protecting them from the beautiful, but deadly space. He took another puff and exhaled. Finally disposing of the hand-rolled joint, the smoke coming out of his mouth rolled gently and slowly displaying a show of white smoke into space. It looked colourful to them; a hue of pink, red, blue, yellows, and purples. The colours of a rainbow to them, but white for the others. It didn't leave so easily, it stayed in the air longer than it did inside.

"King of the Clouds. That's what song you are."

"I'm sorry?" the Doctor asked, confused.

"You told me before. One of my echoes found you high up in the clouds. The TARDIS was parked there and you lived there."

He nodded, "yes... yes, I guess that's true."

_Imagination, take_ _me somewhere I don't know_

_I'm lost but I better find it alone_

_King of the Clouds_

_Of the Clouds_

_I get lifted_

_I get lifted_

"You were alone. That. I know."

He clenched his jaw when she said that, looking below him avoiding her eyes. "Yeah."

Clara drifted closer to the Doctor lifting his chin up to look her in the eyes, she didn't say anything other than tilt her head to the side. So much for a stoned TimeLord, he was blushing. The smoke was long, gone. 

"You said you can hold the universe in your hands, yeah?"

Staying silent, he nodded.

_I keep searching_

Clara wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed herself to him. With hooded eyes, he returned the hug, his nose in the crook of her neck. "Let's go back inside, yeah?"

_Oh, I keep searching_

"Yeah..."

_I keep searching_


End file.
